Proposal
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: They don't do Valentine's, not until now, and Jim is determined to do something special, to do it right. Kirk/McCoy SLASH.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if only :(**

Warnings: Slash

Summary: They don't do Valentine's, not until now, and Jim is determined to do something special, to do it right.

AN: This is the first of a series that will be done to show various points of Jim and McCoy's relationship. They will be posted as seperate stories so you're going to have to author alert if you wanna see when new ones are done :)

AN2: Self beta'd so any mistakes are all my own. 

* * *

The first time they had celebrated Valentine's Day, they had been dating for just under a year. They hadn't done much that time around, Jim thinks that he dragged Bones out to some bar and they got thoroughly hammered before going back to his for many rounds between the sheets. It hadn't seemed important at the time, not important like it seemed to be for everyone else. Flowers and chocolates just seemed cliché and not them at all. Still, both of them would never admit the small warm feeling they had felt at the idea that they at least were not alone on the day like usual.

The second Valentine's Day was a different matter all together. It was Uhura's fault really, Jim decided, as he paced around his quarters. His plans had pretty much been non existent until she had cornered him in the lift the previous day, asking if Bones and he were going to be doing anything special for the day. The glare he received when he shrugged would haunt him for the rest of his days. The lift had become a very small space at that moment as he got possibly the longest lecture he had ever had on his relationship before. Apparently females got very defensive over this holiday and the declaration that if he cared about his partner he would want to make the day special for them was repeated more than few times. Jim wondered if Spock had been given the same lecture yet (and if he hadn't where he could buy tickets to see the officers face when he did).

Still, as Jim paced his quarters he couldn't help but think that maybe she was right. They had been together for nearly two years now and god wasn't that a scary thought. It was the single longest relationship Jim had ever had in his life. He knew that the same wasn't true for Bones but he preferred not to compare them to the "Ex". That had to mean something? Jim sighed as he flopped down on to his bed, thoughts whirling round in his head. He had never felt about someone what he felt for Bones, the man was unique, able to hold his attention when no one else had succeeded. If Jim was honest with himself, it was shocking even to him that he had managed to stay faithful for such a long period of time. Of course there had been close calls and that incident with a girl in a bar on some planet a few weeks into their relationship, but he hadn't strayed.

Jim smiled at this thought. Who would of thought that James Tiberius Kirk would find himself in the middle of a long term relationship. Jim found that the mere thought sent a warm feeling through his chest. Bones really was a wonder of a man to put up with him for so long, he decided. He had the patience of a Saint, even if he tended to act differently most of the time. Jim let out a huff of breath as he sat back up, mind set that maybe Uhura was right, Bones did deserve something special on Valentine's. Something to show him just how much Jim did love him, how much he wanted to be with him. The thought of ever being apart was painful to even consider.

"God, you're turning into a girl." Jim groaned. On that thought, what did one even do on Valentine's for a guy? He knew with girls it was all flowers and big romantic gestures, dinner out and all that jazz, but what did you do for a guy? He could imagine Bones face if he turned up with flowers and he didn't really want to endure removing them from his arse if he could help it. He knew Bones liked those chocolates that had the strawberry cream in the middle but somehow that didn't really seem enough. They couldn't go anywhere since they were stuck on a Starship and the next shore leave was months away.

Jim could almost hear Bones' berating him in his head for his over thinking, knowing that he was making this whole thing more complicated than it needed to be.

"_I'm a Doctor, not a bloody chick!" _

He vaguely considered maybe tracking down Uhura and asking her advice but grimaced at the idea. He didn't think he could take the humiliation. Thinking back he tried to remember anything on the day, anyone who done something special that he could draw inspiration from. His mind conjured a vague memory of a Valentine's at the Academy where some guy in one of his classes had proposed to his girlfriend in the middle of class, it had been sweet, he had to admit. The girl in question had gotten this smile across her face, this glint in her eye. Jim had never mentioned then that the scene had made him feel all fuzzy, everyone in the room had been effected by the love radiating off of them, but that didn't really help him now. It's not like he could propose to Bones.

Jim frowned. Could he? A feeling Jim had never felt before spread through him and his eyes widened as he realised he was actually thinking that idea through. Marriage had never been something that he had thought about before. His Mother's marriage was to his step father (and he used that term very loosely) had never appeared appealing. Between the fighting, shouting and crying, he had never seen the love, nothing to suggest that there was any tenderness. From what he had heard of Bones marriage, it hadn't been the fairytale picture that everyone painted either. He knew that Bones had loved his wife, even if the thought sent a spike of jealously through him, but it had ended all the same. It just proved to Jim that not everything good lasted.

What was it about the idea that was making Jim's stomach twist and his pulse race? Sure he loved Bones but that didn't mean he was actually considering this? A long time relationship was one thing, the commitment involved in a marriage, it was a scary concept. Marriage meant staying with someone for long in the future, it meant taking care of them at every moment, protecting them, loving them. It meant accepting them for everything that they were, every flaw and their past, it meant swearing to be the best for them because that is what they deserved.

A small smile slowly started to spread it's way across Jim's face as the thoughts all seemed to bind in his mind, all drawing up to one conclusion. He wanted everything for Bones and wanted to _give_ everything to him. He _wanted _the future with him. Jim's smile only widened as he all but flew out of his quarters door.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

Bones sighed wearily as he flopped down on his chair in his office. Today had been nothing but hectic and he was tired, damn was he tired. On top of all the normal injuries that came with the CMO on a Starship, he had had to deal with the never-ending thread of people preparing for the evening. Bones hated Valentine's day with a passion, dreading the day when his sickbay turned into some sort of contraception store. He was a Doctor dammint, not a sex shop. He had seen everyone from Scotty to Sulu, one very embarrassed looking Chekov and even Spock (he preferred to wipe that disturbing thought from his memory).

Sighing as he stretched his arms out above his head, he winced as his muscles protested against the movement and his joints creaked. At least his shift would be over in little over five minutes, he could leave the bay in the capable hands of his nurse and retreat with a nice glass of whisky and a soft bed.

His neck twanged painfully as he turned at the sound of his PADD going off, signalling a message coming through. He picked the object up distractedly, flipping open the message and smiling a little as he saw it was from Jim.

_To : CMO, McCoy_

_From : Captain, Kirk_

_Subject : Happy V-day Baby! *wink*_

_My quarters after shift honey, there's a beer here with your name written all over it._

Bones smiled widely and chuckled at the message, wondering not for the first time about Jim's mental stability. The use of silly pet names used to annoy the hell out of him, he's learnt to just accept his friend, his lovers, oddities. It made for a much simple life. Plus, he would never admit it to Jim, but it made him slightly happy whenever Jim called him names like that, it made him feel warm.

Flicking the switch off on his computer, Bones waved to the nurse as he walked out, looking forward to the promised beer, vaguely hoping that it included many more to follow.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

Jim's whole body hummed with nervousness as he placed his hands firmly on his knees to stop them from bouncing around. He could not remember the last time that he had felt as nervous as he did at this moment. He felt like a school boy waiting to go on his first date. It was ridiculous, it was Bones after all, the man he had been sleeping with for the better part of two years. He had no reason to feel as anxious as he did, except that he knew that that was a lie. The butterflies in his stomach were inclined to agree with him.

Jim took a steadying breath and forcefully reminded himself to calm the fuck down. Surveying the room from where Jim was perched on the edge of the bed he smiled, inwardly proud of himself. His quarters hadn't been this tidy in a very long time, something that irked Bones to no end. Laid out in the middle of the room was the table that usually sat in the corner, already set up with Bones favourite meal. Jim had considered dimming the lights but that seemed a little over the top, he had a reputation after all.

Ten minutes seemed to pass in an agonisingly slow time and Jim wondered if Bones had even gotten his message. The sound of his quarters doors dispelled that theory (though did cause his nerves to heighten even more). He kept his face neutral as Bones walked through, momentarily stunned as his eyes glanced around the room.

"You cleaned!" Bones said incredulously.

"Don't sound too surprised." Jim rolled his eyes, walking up and giving Bones a lingering kiss, fingers playing with the back of his neck. "I can be domesticated, I even cooked!" He said proudly.

Bones snorted. "Using the replicator doesn't count."

"Hey! It takes a lot of skill to order food just the right way." Jim pouted. Bones eyes glanced briefly over to the table and Jim felt a little self conscious when the eyes turned back to him. He rubbed his neck a little nervously. Bones reached up to touch the side of Jims face, a small frown marring his features.

"What is all this? Since when do you clean?" He enquired, curious about his lovers weird behaviour.

"Can't I do something nice, it is Valentine's day after all." God, he sounded like a sap even to his own ears. The softening of Bones face made the comment worth while though as gentle kiss was placed on his lips.

"Yeah." Bones breathed contently.

"Come on, before it gets cold." Jim said eagerly, setting his smirk in place as he mock acted pulling Bones chair out for him. Bones laughed and shook his head, some things would never change, he found he didn't even want them to.

The conversation was easy as they spoke, talking about everything from both of their days on shift, to upcoming missions and the usual gossip. Jim was mildly horrified at the idea of so many of his shift going in for contraceptives, wondering how he had missed that many people sleeping together.

"Wait, wait, so who exactly is banging Chekov!" Jim said in shock, wracking his brains for any clue that he had somehow managed to missed.

"Really Jim, you must be the only person on the ship who doesn't know." Bones said amused, taking a long drag from his drink.

"I would know, I mean come on, the only time I see him he's hanging out with Sulu so-"

Bones snorted into his beer as realisation spread over Jims face. "And the penny drops." He muttered, earning a pout from Jim and kick under the table.

"Shut it." Jim said with a roll of his eyes. Bones just laughed as he stood, collecting their plates and moving them out of the way, he was more of neat freak than people thought. Jim watched as he moved, his mood suddenly back to the nervousness of earlier. His hand moved unconsciously to his pocket, his fingers running over the item inside. Biting his bottom lip he eyed Bones from a distance, taking in everything about the man from the way his muscles on his back moved to the curve of his hands. He forced a convincing smile in his face as Bones briefly turned to look at him, his face open and content. Jim found his smile wasn't at all forced as that stare was locked onto him, his insides brimming with affection so strong that he was shocked he had never realised just how deep it went.

Bones' face furrowed as Jim's smile dropped, replaced with conviction, like he was reassuring himself of something.

"Jim," Bones started nervously, unused to seeing the man act like this, he seemed to have suddenly matured years before his very eyes. Jims steps were sure and as he rose out of his, walking slowly but steadily until he was standing directly in front of Bones. Hand reaching yet again into his pocket he took a deep breath as he gripped the item tight. This was what he wanted, he told himself, this was _right_.

Bones swore his breath caught in his throat as Jim lowered himself down in front of him, one knee bent as his hand reappeared, a small box in its grasp.

"Jim-" He said again, his voiceless breathless as his mind tried to work through just exactly what was going on.

"Bones," Jim shook his head as if to clear himself of something. "Leonard." His hand shook where he held the box, his knee trembling beneath him and where did all his confidence suddenly go?

"I know we don't really do this romantic Valentines Day type crap, but I thought-" He took a deep breath. "Nothing I could think of seemed good enough, everything seemed to small, too insignificant and I wanted to show you, needed to show you how much you mean to me. Two years ago I didn't think we'd be here, I didn't think I could do this-"

Jim cursed and ran a hand through his hair. Why was this so much harder than he thought? He knew what he wanted to say so why couldn't he just say it?

"Jim I know-"

"You don't," Jim cut across him. "You don't cause I know I don't act like it sometimes and I know I don't show it enough and I know I should. I wanted tonight to be special, I wanted to do something that would mean something and the only thing I could think of, the only thing that made sense was this."

It was like all the air in the room condensed and Jim knew it was sink or swim time. Reaching up slowly, almost scared he grasped one of Bones hands in his, trying to keep his hand from trembling as he looked the man in the eyes.

"I love you Leonard, I can't imagine loving anyone as much as I love you."

A breath.

"Will your marry me?"

A breath.

A smile.

"God yes, Jim yes!"

Jim didn't think his heart could of swelled more if it tried. His whole body shook as he stood, pulled forward by his hand into Bones waiting arms, hand grabbing the back of his neck as their lips met fiercely, a whisper of _yes, yes, yes, _against his mouth.

* * *

**Please review :)  
**


End file.
